User talk:Johnsonjack50
Death Penalty Check the episode again. Reggie Rhodes was convicted of murder and sentanced to death in Cleveland, Ohio, not New York City. SVU became interested only after another molestation victim in NYC stabbed a man and they uncovered Reggie's abuser and the pattern of violent crimes linked to his former campers. Hito7187199 (talk) 01:30, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :And before you bring up Adam Grafton, Johnsonjack50, keep in mind that not all of his murders were committed in New York. He may have committed most of his other murders in states that still had the death penalty around that time. And even so, he was executed by the United States government, not a single state. TrainLubber (talk) 02:12, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::And furthermore, the only way Texas would impose a death penalty to a defendant is if the murder fit the following: :::The victim was a cop, fireman, or paramedic (the elderly man was neither) :::The victim was killed during the commission of another violent felony (AKA: Felony murder) (Patty Trebay only killed the elderly man and nothing more before she moved to NY) :::The victim was a child (the elderly man was obviously not) :::Murder for hire (Trebay did not pay anyone to kill the elderly man; she did it herself) :::Multiple murders committed pursuant to one another (the elderly man was Trebay's ONLY murder victim in Dallas; Li's murder in NY does not count, because it was NOT in the Dallas DA's jurisdiction) ::Plus, the case was not enough to transfer to the Federal Government. So, it is safe to say that Patty Trebay is just in prison for no less than 25 years. TrainLubber (talk) 02:38, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Page blanking Please don't blank out pages, even your own talk page. Discussions should be left in place for future reference. Thanks. -- Renegade54 (talk) 21:37, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Again, please don't blank pages, for the reason stated above. If you persist, you'll be blocked from editing for a period of time. Thanks. -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:25, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :Seriously, what is up with you blanking out your own talk page? It's not allowed on any Wikia of any sort. You WILL be banned if you keep this up. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:00, July 24, 2015 (UTC) OK, last warning... if you blank it again, you'll get a 3-day block. Your choice. What UnSub-Zero said is true; you can check other Wikias if you'd like. I'm an admin on Memory Alpha as well, and we enforce the same policy there. -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:10, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Recent post Please note that talk pages are for discussing article changes, not asking plot questions. Also, it is hard to read your posts if you capitalize every word. Please only capitalize the first word or proper names. 31dot (talk) 17:35, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Again, please write without capitalizing every word, as this sentence is written. Please indicate that you have read and understand this message either by doing it or by posting on this page. Further, content on this wiki comes only from that which is specifically stated in Law and Order; we don't deal in assumptions. 31dot (talk) 17:17, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :I concur with 31dot. It's very frustrating to read your edit summaries, for I do not even see the necessity of such capitalization, and it's obvious you're capable of not capitalizing every word in your edits. And I know you're listening. Please respond to this. UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:26, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sally Maxwell Please read the edit summaries we are leaving behind, for they have all the explanation you need why the edit should not stay. But it seems you are not doing so. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:42, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :If you say Valerie is a more notable character than Sally, then create an article about Valerie. I'm not stopping you on that one. However, don't try to delete Sally's article. She is a notable criminal and needs her own article about the crimes she committed. And also, do NOT blank out others' talk pages! UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:51, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :How Can You Be So Sure That She Is Incarcerated When We Only Hear About Her Being Offered A Year In Juvenile Detention? :If I Created That Page I Would Just Put Alive Next To Where It Says Status Because I Can Only Presume That She Is A Free Woman. :It Would Be Best If Alive Is Put Next To Where It Says Status. :Johnsonjack50 (talk) 21:53, September 11, 2015 (UTC)johnsonjack87 Block Due to your recent activity, I have blocked you. If, once the block is over, you do not demonstrate that you have read this page and improve your behavior accordingly, the blocks will get longer.31dot (talk) 08:30, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Talk pages should be archived, not simply blanked(which does not remove the content anyway, as it is stored in the page history). Further, blanking the page is generally taken to mean that you have read it and will abide by what has been stated. 31dot (talk) 19:51, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Due to your continued blanking, I have removed your talk page access for the duration of the block. I urge you to heed the instructions given on this page once your block is over. Again, if you do not, the blocks will be longer. 31dot (talk) 10:35, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Born Bad Need I remind you that what you are posting is more worthy for a summary section, not a plot section? If you want that to stay, you're going to have to make a whole new section detailing the synopsis of the entire episode. Check other episode articles for reference if you have to. And also, PLEASE do not capitalize the beginning letter of every single word you write. It makes it very uncomfortable to read your messages, and it doesn't serve much purpose beyond unneeded intimidation (whether or not it's intentional escapes me). I know you are capable of writing proper sentences, so please do it. Oh, and do remember you're now out of your ban, but eyes are on you now that you're back. Be warned. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:06, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Star Struck Again, I'm not the one you need to talk to. Hito7187199 (talk) 02:57, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :Again, TrainLubber. Hito7187199 (talk) 03:11, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Not worth talking about, because Brady's death did not occur until 22 years after that episode was made, and there was no murder involved in the case in that episode. TrainLubber (talk) 14:53, September 11, 2015 (UTC)